Reading The Red Pyramid
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is about the characters reading the first book. Includes Sanubis/Salt, Zarter, and Felissa. The gods are in it as well. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This is a story about the Sadie and Carter and all the gods reading the Red Pyramid. I hope you like it! Please review!**

"Horus, do we have to be here?" Bes asked. "Don't you want to know how the Kane's described you?" Isis asked. "But-" "No buts. Now sit down," said Horus.

"Who else do we need?" Thoth asked. "We're missing Set, Nephthys, and Anubis," answered Isis. Thoth snapped his fingers and those three gods appeared instantly appeared on the couch. "Finally," mumbled Bes. "Lets just get this over with," muttered Set. "Who wants to go first?" asked Horus. "Me," answered Thoth.

"Wait!" Isis said suddenly. They all looked at her. "I think we should get Sadie and Carter and the initiates," she announced. "You mean _Carter_ and Sadie," Horus interrupted.

Isis gave him a cold look. "No, I meant Sadie and Carter," she answered coolly. "Carter!" "Sadie!" "Carter!" "SADIE!" Within minutes, the two gods were arguing like a pair of two year olds.

Everyone else just stood around or sat awkwardly. "Awk-warddd..." Set said loudly. Everyone glared at him and he shut up.

"GUYS!" Thoth interrupted. "Shut up and go get them!"

Pursing her lips, and cursing under his breath, Isis and Horus disappeared. Literally. In five minutes, they were back. With a TON of people!


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie Pov: Everyone stared at us. "What?" I cried out, exasperated. Okay, rudely, but it was rude for THEM to stare in the FIRST place! Isis stepped forward and explained what they were doing. Carter immediately agreed.

"This'll be FUN!"

I was not so sure. But Isis made me agree. I really didn't want Anubis to see what I thought of him,. And it seemed Isis knew that and was PURPOSELY torturing me! I'd get her back for this, I swear.

"Isis, I'll get you back for this, mark. My. Words," I muttered. "What?" Dad/Osiris asked, confused. "Why would you do that? What did she do?" "Is that a threat?" Isis asked, looking amused. Ignoring Dad, I continued, "No, it's a promise." I gave Isis a look, who turned away, looking mildly scared but more amused.

"Sadie, you should introduce the initiates to us," Isis said. I sighed. "This is Alyssa, Jaz, Julian, Felix, Jessica, Cleo, Chloe, Sean, James, Jase." I went on with the names until I was done. It took about twenty minutes, until Jessica told us to "Just forget the names and get on with the story! I wanna see the Sanubis romance!" I blushed.

"The what?" Dad asked. "Nothing!" I said quickly after Isis opened her mouth. "On with the story!" "I'll go first!" Carter and Thoth said at the same time. "You go, Carter said. Thoth cleared his throat and started.

Or tried to. "WAIT!" Set shouted. "One minute, please." Set got up and said, "I'm getting Amos. He's in this story too, you know." "Well, hurry back. Fast!" Bes said.

Thoth rolled his eyes. "If you tell him to hurry, what's the point of telling him to hurry fast? It's the same thing, idiot," he said. Bes opened his mouth, then closed it. "Shut up," he muttered.

After Set arrived with Amos, Thoth began reading.

_** The Red Pyramid.** _

With those words, everyone glared at Set.

We only have a few hours, so listen carefully.

"Horus, he's going to scare everyone to death!" Isis said, exaggerating a bit.

If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger.

"Osiris, you better talk to your son!" Isis said, glaring.

_**Sadie and I might be your only chance.** _"Reall-" "If someone interrupts one more time, I'll revel a secrete of yours," Thoth said. "Fine!" Isis said, looking mad.

_**Go to the school. Find the locker. I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening, you'll know what those numbers mean.** _

"The Lakers-" "We. KNOW!" Thoth said over Julius's words, drowning them out.

**_ Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you. The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, don't keep it longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power. But if you possess it too long, it will consume you. Learn its secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting._**

"Very interesting," Julian muttered.

**_ Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story. Fine. I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British Museum. My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase._**

Felix laughed.

**_You think I'm kidding?_ **

Felix stopped laughing.

**_Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in ll.A. but my dad's an archaeologist, so his work takes him all over. Mostly we go to Egypt, since that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a pretty good chance it was written by Dr. Julius Kane. You want to know how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummies, or built the pyramids, or cursed King Tut's tomb? My dad is your man. Of course, there are other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then._**

Carter and I sighed and muttered, "Lucky."

**_ I didn't go to school. My dad homeschoo_**l**_ed me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home. He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important, so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favorite musicians. I read a lot, too - pretty much anything I could get my hands on, from dad's history books to fantasy novels - because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dig sites in foreign countries where I didn't know anybody._**

**_ My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball. You ever try to start a game of pick-up basketball in Aswan, Egypt? It's not easy. Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep all my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane's overhead compartment. My dad packed the same way, except he was allowed an extra workbag for his archaeology tools._**

**_ Rule number one: I was not allowed to look in his workbag. That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion. It happened on Christmas Eve. We were in London for visitation day with my sister, Sadie_**.

"You had a 'visitation day'?" one of the initiates asked. I believe it was Max.

**_ See, Dad's only allowed two days a year with her - one in the winter, one in the summer - because our grandparents hate him. After our mom died, her parents (our grandparents) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula (don't ask), they won the right to keep Sadie with them in England._**

**_She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both - at least that was their excuse for not taking me. So Sadie was raised as a British schoolkid, and I traveled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, which was fine with me. (Shut up, Sadie. Yes - I'm getting to that part.)_**

Felix laughed and I scowled.

**_ So anyway, my dad and I had just flown into Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon. The whole taxi ride into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous._**

"I wonder why," I muttered. Carter laughed.

**_Now, my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous. He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil scientist._**

Dad coughed and Carter looked down.

**_ That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures. Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes - like that afternoon - I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted._**

"Really? I never noticed that," Dad interrupted, smiling, talking about the ' so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into' part.

**_ "Dad?" I said as we were getting off the A-40. "What's wrong?" "No sign of them," he muttered. Then he must've realized he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled. "Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine." Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar. I always knew when he was hiding something, but I also knew no amount of pestering would get the truth out of him. He was probably trying to protect me, though from what I didn't know._**

"I was," Dad muttered. "One more time, people, one. More. Time," Thoth said, glaring around.

**_ Sometimes I wondered if he had some dark secret in his past, some old enemy following him, maybe; but the idea seemed ridiculous. Dad was just an archaeologist._ **

Carter, Dad, Amos and I shared a look.

**_ The other thing that troubled me: Dad was clutching his workbag. Usually when he does that, it means we're in danger. Like the time gunmen stormed our hotel in Cairo. I heard shots coming from the lobby and ran downstairs to check on my dad._**

"I didn't realize I did that," Dad said thoughtfully. "OKAY. Okay. Julius dances to 'I Love A Rainy Night' by Eddie Rabbit," Thoth announced. "I've got it on tape." He smirked. Everyone laughed while Dad nearly choked on thin air.

"What was that for?" Dad asked angrily, while blushing. "Interrupting," Thoth replied, still smirking. "Show it to us!" Jessica yelled. "I will, later."

**_By the time I got there, he was just calmly zipping up his workbag while three unconscious gunmen hung by their feet from the chandelier, their robes falling over their heads so you could see their boxer shorts._**

Carter and I laughed. "I remember that," Carter and Dad said. "It was funny."

_** Dad claimed not to have witnessed anything, and in the end the police blamed a freak chandelier malfunction. Another time, we got caught in a riot in Paris. My dad found the nearest parked car, pushed me into the backseat, and told me to stay down. I pressed myself against the floorboards and kept my eyes shut tight. **_

_**I could hear Dad in the driver's seat, rummaging in his bag, mumbling something to himself while the mob yelled and destroyed things outside. A few minutes later he told me it was safe to get up. Every other car on the block had been overturned and set on fire. Our car had been freshly washed and polished, and several twenty-euro notes had been tucked under the windshield wipers. **_

_**Anyway, I'd come to respect the bag. It was our good luck charm.**_

_** But when my dad kept it close, it meant we were going to need good luck. We drove through the city center, heading east toward my grandparents' flat. We passed the golden gates of Buckingham Palace, the big stone column in Trafalgar Square. London is a pretty cool place, but after you've traveled for so long, all cities start to blend together.**_

_** Other kids I meet sometimes say, "Wow, you're so lucky you get to travel so much." **_

_**But it's not like we spend our time sightseeing or have a lot of money to travel in style. We've stayed in some pretty rough places, and we hardly ever stay anywhere longer than a few days. Most of the time it feels like we're fugitives rather than tourists. I mean, you wouldn't think my dad's work was dangerous. He does lectures on topics like "Can Egyptian Magic Really Kill You?" and "Favorite Punishments in the Egyptian Underworld" and other stuff most people wouldn't care about.**_

Dad looked slightly hurt. I felt sorry and, judging by Carter's look, he did too. **_But like I said, there's that other side to him. He's always very cautious, checking every hotel room before he lets me walk into it. He'll dart into a museum to see some artifacts, take a few notes, and rush out again like he's afraid to be caught on the security cameras._**

"Not the cameras," Dad mumbled to himself.

**_ One time when I was younger, we raced across the Charles de Gaul e airport to catch a last-minute flight, and Dad didn't relax until the plane was off the ground. I asked him point blank what he was running from, and he looked at me like I'd just pulled the pin out of a grenade. For a second I was scared he might actually tell me the truth. Then he said, "Carter, it's nothing." As if "nothing" were the most terrible thing in the world. After that, I decided maybe it was better not to ask questions. My grandparents, the Fausts, live in a housing development near Canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The taxi let us off at the curb, and my dad asked the driver to wait. We were halfway up the walk when Dad froze. He turned and looked behind us. "What?" I asked. Then I saw the man in the trench coat. He was across the street, leaning against a big dead tree. He was barrel shaped, with skin the color of roasted coffee. His coat and black pinstriped suit looked expensive. He had long braided hair and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses. He reminded me of a jazz musician, the kind my dad would always drag me to see in concert._ **

"Amos," Carter, Dad, Jaz, Walt (and Anubis inside him), Alyssa and I said at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly.

_** Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I got the impression he was watching us. He might've been an old friend or colleague of Dad's. No matter where we went, Dad was always running into people he knew. But it did seem strange that the guy was waiting here, outside my grandparents'. And he didn't look happy. "Carter," my dad said, "go on ahead." "But - " "Get your sister. I'll meet you back at the taxi." He crossed the street toward the man in the trench coat, which left me with two choices: follow my dad and see what was going on, or do what I was told.**_

* * *

**Okay, this is long. Over two thousand words! Longest chapter in any of my stories ever! Anyway, I'm sorry, but this Walt/Anubis/Sadie. PLEASE review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. **

**Carter's pov:**

"I'll read!" Sadie said. I groaned.

**I decided on the slightly less dangerous path. I went to retrieve my sister.**

"Sure that's the less dangerous path?" Julian muttered. Sadie turned and glared at him.

"Shut. Up," she said through gritted teeth. Leaning towards Julian slightly, I muttered, "I did say slightly, didn't I?" Then I added, "Definitely not the less dangerous one, though." Julian smiled.

**Before I could even knock, Sadie opened the door.**

**"Late as usual," she said.**

**She was holding her cat, Muffin, who'd been a "going away" gift from Dad six years before. Muffin never seemed to get older or bigger. She had fuzzy yellow-and-black fur like a miniature leopard, alert yellow eyes, and pointy ears that were too tall for her head. A silver Egyptian pendant dangled from her collar. She didn't look anything like a muffin, but Sadie had been little when she named her, so I guess you have to cut her some slack.**

"That's me." Bast grinned proudly**. ** (Sorry, I forgot to add Bast in. But she's here. She arrived with Isis/Amos/initiates.)

**Sadie hadn't changed much either since last summer.**

**(As I'm recording this, she's standing next to me, glaring, so I'd better be careful how I describe her.)**

Sadie rolled her eyes.

**You would never guess she's my sister. First of all, she'd been living in England so long, she has a British accent. Second, she takes after our mom, who was white, so Sadie's skin is much lighter than mine. **

I saw Sadie's scowl deepen.

**She has straight caramel-colored hair, not exactly blond but not brown, which she usually dyes with streaks of bright colors. That day it had red streaks down the left side. Her eyes are blue. I'm serious.**

Actually, her hair is more blond now.

**Blue eyes, just like our mom's. She's only twelve, but she's exactly as tall as me, which is really annoying.**

Sadie grinned. "I'm_ still_ as tall as you!" she said. Alyssa laughed.

**She was chewing gum as usual, dressed for her day out with Dad in battered jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots, like she was going to a concert and was hoping to stomp on some people. She had headphones dangling around her neck in case we bored her.**

**(Okay, she didn't hit me, so I guess I did an okay job of describing her.)**

Sadie reached over and hit me. "Ow," I said, rubbing my arm where she had hit me and glaring.

**"Our plane was late," I told her.**

**She popped a bubble, rubbed Muffin's head, and tossed the cat inside. "Gran, going out!" From somewhere in the house, Grandma Faust said something I couldn't make out, probably "Don't let them in!"**

Sadie stopped reading and started laughing _really_ hard. When she finally stopped, well, calmed down a bit, she said, "She _DID_ say that. I agree. Also, I laughed when she said that." She smirked.

Alyssa, Jaz and Cleo laughed, then tried to muffle it with their hands. I glared.

That only made them laugh harder.

**Sadie closed the door and regarded me as if I were a dead mouse her cat had just dragged in.**

"You are." Sadie wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

**"So, here you are again."**

**"Yep."**

**"Come on, then." She sighed. "Let's get on with it."**

"So excited," I muttered sarcastically.

**That's the way she was. No "Hi, how you been the last six months? So glad to see you!" or anything.**

**But that was okay with me. When you only see each other twice a year, it's like you're distant cousins rather than siblings. We had absolutely nothing in common except our parents.**

I saw Sadie glance at me, but why I don't know.

She almost looked.._.apologetic_..or was that _guilt?_

**We trudged down the steps. I was thinking how she smelled like a combination of old people's house and bubble gum when she stopped so abruptly, I ran into her.**

"What?'' Sadie asked, looking mad. Uh oh.. "How could you say.. I...I DO NOT SMELL LIKE THAT!" she shrieked. Loudly. I did everyone else.

Glaring, and looking like she was going to kill be with the book (she probably was. I'd better watch my back- or face. Long story. Don't ask.), she continued, taking a deep breath.

**"Who's that?" she asked.**

**I'd almost forgotten about the dude in the trench coat.**

Several people, including Sadie and Alyssa, snorted. "'The dude in the trench coat'?" Julian asked, laughing. "Be quiet." I scowled.

**He and my dad were standing across the street next to the big tree, having what looked like a serious argument. Dad's back was turned so I couldn't see his face, but he gestured with his hands like he does when he's agitated. The other guy scowled and shook his head.**

**"Dunno," I said. "He was there when we pulled up."**

**"He looks familiar." Sadie frowned like she was trying to remember. "Come on."**

**"Dad wants us to wait in the cab," I said, even though I knew it was no use. Sadie was already on the move.**

Dad and I laughed.

**Instead of going straight across the street, she dashed up the sidewalk for half a block, ducking behind cars, then crossed to the opposite side and crouched under a low stone wall. She started sneaking toward our dad. I didn't have much choice but to follow her example, even though it made me feel kind of stupid.**

Sadie looked up and paused in her reading. "Oh, Carts, sweetie, you don't have to feel stupid to know you're stupid!" she said. "Trust me, you're stupid," she continued.

I glared at her, but it had no effect. She smiled "sweetly".

**"Six years in England," I muttered, "and she thinks she's James Bond." Sadie swatted me without looking back and kept creeping forward.**

Everyone- I mean everyone- in the room laughed hard, gods and initiates alike. Except Sadie, who reached over and swatted me.

**A couple more steps and we were right behind the big dead tree. I could hear my dad on the other side, saying, " - have to, Amos. You know it's the right thing."**

**"No," said the other man, who must've been Amos. His voice was deep and even - very insistent.**

**His accent was American. "If I don't stop you, Julius, they will. The Per Ankh is shadowing you." Sadie turned to me and mouthed the words "Per what?"**

**I shook my head, just as mystified. "Let's get out of here," I whispered, because I figured we'd be spotted any minute and get in serious trouble. Sadie, of course, ignored me.**

Julian laughed and Sadie smiled without looking up**.**

**"They don't know my plan," my father was saying. "By the time they figure it out - "**

**"And the children?" Amos asked. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck. "What about them?"**

**"I've made arrangements to protect them," my dad said. "Besides, if I don't do this, we're all in danger. Now, back off."**

**"I can't, Julius."**

**"Then it's a duel you want?" Dad's tone turned deadly serious. "You never could beat me, Amos." **

**I hadn't seen my dad get violent since the Great Spatula Incident, and I wasn't anxious to see a repeat of that, but the two men seemed to be edging toward a fight.**

**Before I could react, Sadie popped up and shouted, "Dad!"**

**He looked surprised when she tackle-hugged him, but not nearly as surprised as the other guy, Amos. He backed up so quickly, he tripped over his own trench coat.**

Sadie started laughing.

**He'd taken off his glasses. I couldn't help thinking that Sadie was right. He did look familiar - like a very distant memory.**

**"I - I must be going," he said. He straightened his fedora and lumbered down the road.**

**Our dad watched him go. He kept one arm protectively around Sadie and one hand inside the workbag slung over his shoulder. Finally, when Amos disappeared around the corner, Dad relaxed. He took his hand out of the bag and smiled at Sadie. **

**"Hello, sweetheart." Sadie pushed away from him and crossed her arms. "Oh, now it's sweetheart, is it? You're late. Visitation Day's nearly over! And what was that about? Who's Amos, and what's the Per Ankh?" **

**Dad stiffened. He glanced at me like he was wondering how much we'd overheard.**

**"It's nothing," he said, trying to sound upbeat. "I have a wonderful evening planned. Who'd like a private tour of the British Museum?"**

**Sadie slumped in the back of the taxi between Dad and me.**

**"I can't believe it," she grumbled. "One evening together, and you want to do research." Dad tried for a smile. "Sweetheart, it'll be fun. The curator of the Egyptian collection personally invited - "**

**"Right, big surprise." Sadie blew a strand of red-streaked hair out of her face. "Christmas Eve, and we're going to see some moldy old relics from Egypt. Do you ever think about anything else?" **

**Dad didn't get mad. He never gets mad at Sadie.**

"That's not true," Sadie said quietly.

**He just stared out the window at the darkening sky and the rain.**

**"Yes," he said quietly. "I do."**

**Whenever Dad got quiet like that and stared off into nowhere, I knew he was thinking about our mom. The last few months, it had been happening a lot. I'd walk into our hotel room and find him with his cell phone in his hands, Mom's picture smiling up at him from the screen - her hair tucked under a headscarf, her blue eyes startlingly bright against the desert backdrop.**

**Or we'd be at some dig site. I'd see Dad staring at the horizon, and I'd know he was remembering how he'd met her - two young scientists in the Vall ey of the Kings, on a dig to discover a lost tomb. Dad was an Egyptologist. Mom was an anthropologist looking for ancient DNA. He'd told me the story a thousand times.**

Sadie glanced at Dad and I was surprised at what I briefly saw- tears. She ducked her head down before anyone else could see. She had noticed me and glared before turning away.

**Our taxi snaked its way along the banks of the Thames. Just past Waterloo Bridge, my dad tensed.**

**"Driver," he said. "Stop here a moment."**

**The cabbie pulled over on the Victoria Embankment.**

**"What is it, Dad?" I asked.**

**He got out of the cab like he hadn't heard me. When Sadie and I joined him on the sidewalk, he was staring up at Cleopatra's Needle.**

**In case you've never seen it: the Needle is an obelisk, not a needle, and it doesn't have anything to do with Cleopatra. I guess the British just thought the name sounded cool when they brought it to London.**

**It's about seventy feet tall, which would've been really impressive back in Ancient Egypt, but on the Thames, with all the tall buildings around, it looks small and sad. You could drive right by it and not even realize you'd just passed something that was a thousand years older than the city of London.**

**"God." Sadie walked around in a frustrated circle. "Do we have to stop for every monument?" My dad stared at the top of the obelisk. "I had to see it again," he murmured. "Where it happened..." A freezing wind blew off the river. I wanted to get back in the cab, but my dad was really starting to**

**worry me. I'd never seen him so distracted.**

**"What, Dad?" I asked. "What happened here?"**

**"The last place I saw her."**

**Sadie stopped pacing. She scowled at me uncertainly, then back at Dad. "Hang on. Do you mean Mum?"**

**Dad brushed Sadie's hair behind her ear, and she was so surprised, she didn't even push him away.**

"I wouldn't have pulled away!" Sadie protested.

**I felt like the rain had frozen me solid. Mom's death had always been a forbidden subject. I knew she'd died in an accident in London. I knew my grandparents blamed my dad. But no one would ever tell us the details. I'd given up asking my dad, partly because it made him so sad, partly because he absolutely refused to tell me anything. "When you're older" was all he would say, which was the most frustrating response ever.**

**"You're telling us she died here," I said. "At Cleopatra's Needle? What happened?" He lowered his head.**

**"Dad!" Sadie protested. "I go past this every day, and you mean to say - all this time - and I didn't even know?"**

**"Do you still have your cat?" Dad asked her, which seemed like a really stupid question.**

"It was." Dad rolled his eyes at Sadie's response.

**"Of course I've still got the cat!" she said. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"And your amulet?"**

**Sadie's hand went to her neck. When we were little, right before Sadie went to live with our grandparents, Dad had given us both Egyptian amulets. Mine was an Eye of Horus, which was a popular protection symbol in Ancient Egypt.**

**In fact my dad says the modern pharmacist's symbol is a simplified version of the Eye of Horus, because medicine is supposed to protect you.**

**Anyway, I always wore my amulet under my shirt, but I figured Sadie would've lost hers or thrown it away.**

Sadie glared at me, but she didn't look mad. Almost sad.

**To my surprise, she nodded. "'Course I have it, Dad, but don't change the subject. Gran's always going on about how you caused Mum's death. That's not true, is it?" **

**We waited. For once, Sadie and I wanted exactly the same thing - the truth.**

**"The night your mother died," my father started, "here at the Needle - " A sudden flash ill uminated the embankment. I turned, half blind, and just for a moment I glimpsed two figures: a tall pale man with a forked beard and wearing cream-colored robes, and a coppery-skinned girl in dark blue robes and a headscarf - the kind of clothes I'd seen hundreds of times in Egypt.**

**They were just standing there side by side, not twenty feet away, watching us. Then the light faded. The figures melted into a fuzzy afterimage. When my eyes readjusted to the darkness, they were gone.**

**"Um..." Sadie said nervously. "Did you just see that?"**

**"Get in the cab," my dad said, pushing us toward the curb. "We're out of time." From that point on, Dad clammed up.**

**"This isn't the place to talk," he said, glancing behind us. He'd promised the cabbie an extra ten pounds if he got us to the museum in under five minutes, and the cabbie was doing his best.**

**"Dad," I tried, "those people at the river - "**

**"And the other bloke, Amos," Sadie said. "Are they Egyptian police or something?"**

**"Look, both of you," Dad said, "I'm going to need your help tonight. I know it's hard, but you have to be patient. I'll explain everything, I promise, after we get to the museum. I'm going to make everything right again."**

**"What do you mean?" Sadie insisted. "Make what right?"**

**Dad's expression was more than sad. It was almost guilty. With a chill, I thought about what Sadie had said: about our grandparents blaming him for Mom's death. That couldn't be what he was talking about, could it?**

Dad looked down.

**The cabbie swerved onto Great Russel Street and screeched to a halt in front of the museum's main gates.**

**"Just follow my lead."**

**Wow, long chapter, over 2000, cliffy and I updated later than I wanted to. Only one thing was out of the ordinary- the long chapter!**


	4. Chapter One: Revised

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in two years...I'm so sorry. This chapter is dedicated to StenHammer. They specifically asked for a new chapter. I just had a lot going on and then I just assumed no one actually liked it so I didn't update.**

**But here's an extra long update to make up for it. This is the revised edition of chapter one. I'll also be posting revised editions of chapter two and three, and I already have chapter four stated...well, I have one sentence. ;P But it's a start, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sadie's Pov: **

Everyone stared at us. "What?" I cried out, exasperated. Okay, it was rude, but it was rude for THEM to stare in the FIRST place! Isis stepped forward and explained what they were doing, and Carter immediately agreed.

"This'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

I, on the other hand, was not so sure. But Isis, curse her, made me agree. I had my reasons for not wanting to do this! I really didn't want Anubis to see what I thought of him. And it seemed Isis knew that and was _purposely _torturing me!

"Isis, I'll get you back for this, mark. My. Words," I muttered.

"What?" Dad/Osiris asked, looking confused. "Why would you do that? What did she do?"

"Is that a threat?" Isis asked, looking amused.

Ignoring Dad, I continued, "No, it's a promise." I gave Isis a look, who turned away, looking very amused.

"Sadie, you should introduce the initiates to us," she said.

I sighed. "This is Alyssa, Jaz, Julian, Felix, Jessica, Cleo, Chloe, Sean, James, and Jase."

I listed a few other names until Jessica told us to "Just forget the names and get on with the story! I wanna see the Sanubis romance!"

I blushed at that.

"The what?" Dad asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly after Isis opened her mouth. "On with the story! Who wants to read?"

"I'll go first!" Carter and Thoth said at the same time. "Oh. Uh, you go," Carter said awkwardly. Thoth cleared his throat and started-

Or tried to.

"WAIT!" Set shouted. "One minute, please." he got up and said, rather snarkily (like me, which was very annoying), "I'm getting Amos. He's in this story too, you know."

"Well, hurry back. Fast!" Bes said.

Thoth rolled his eyes. "If you tell him to hurry, what's the point of telling him to hurry fast? It's the same thing, idiot," he said.

Bes opened his mouth, then closed it. "Shut up," he muttered.

After Set arrived with Amos, who smiled and hugged Carter, Dad, the rest of the initiates, and I, Thoth began reading.

_**The Red Pyramid.**_

With those words, everyone glared at Set.

_**We only have a few hours, so listen carefully.**_

"Horus, he's going to scare everyone to death!" Isis said, exaggerating a bit.

**If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger.**

"Osiris, you better talk to your son!" Isis said, glaring.

_**Sadie and I might be your only chance.**_

"Reall-" Isis began angrily, and Sadie wasn't sure if she was really mad or not.

"If someone interrupts one more time, I'll reveal a secret of yours," Thoth said.

Isis turned to him in surprise, looking speechless. "Fine!" she finally huffed, looking mad.

_**Go to the school. Find the locker. I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening, you'll know what those numbers mean.**_

"The Lakers-"

"We know," Thoth snapped over Julius's words, drowning them out.

_**Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you. The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, don't keep it longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power. But if you possess it too long, it will consume you. Learn its secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting.**_

"Very interesting," I muttered. Carter nodded.

_**Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story. Fine. I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British Museum. My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase.**_

Felix laughed.

_**You think I'm kidding?**_

Felix stopped laughing.

_**Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in ll.A. but my dad's an archaeologist, so his work takes him all over. Mostly we go to Egypt, since that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a pretty good chance it was written by Dr. Julius Kane. You want to know how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummies, or built the pyramids, or cursed King Tut's tomb? My dad is your man. Of course, there are other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then.**_

Carter and I sighed.

_**I didn't go to school. My dad homeschoo**_l_**ed me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home. He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important, so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favorite musicians. I read a lot, too - pretty much anything I could get my hands on, from dad's history books to fantasy novels - because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dig sites in foreign countries where I didn't know anybody.**_

_**My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball. You ever try to start a game of pick-up basketball in Aswan, Egypt? It's not easy. Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep all my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane's overhead compartment. My dad packed the same way, except he was allowed an extra workbag for his archaeology tools.**_

_**Rule number one: I was not allowed to look in his workbag. That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion. It happened on Christmas Eve. We were in London for visitation day with my sister, Sadie**_.

"You had a 'visitation day'?" one of the initiates asked. I believe it was Max.

_**See, Dad's only allowed two days a year with her - one in the winter, one in the summer - because our grandparents hate him. **_

"Hate is a strong word," Dad protested, and I rolled my eyes towards his direction.

_**After our mom died, her parents (our grandparents) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula (don't ask), they won the right to keep Sadie with them in England.**_

_**She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both - at least that was their excuse for not taking me. So Sadie was raised as a British schoolkid, and I traveled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, which was fine with me. (Shut up, Sadie. Yes - I'm getting to that part.)**_

Felix laughed again and I scowled.

_**So anyway, my dad and I had just flown into Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon. The whole taxi ride into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous.**_

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically, tilting my head to look at Dad. Carter smirked.

_**Now, my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous. He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil scientist.**_

Dad coughed and Carter looked down. I burst out into laughter, but because I tried to conceal it. lt sounded like a pig snorting as I put my head in my hands, wiping tears out of my eyes.

_**That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures. Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes - like that afternoon - I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted.**_

"Really? I never noticed that," Dad interrupted, looking thoughtful. "And did I really have that much confidence?"

Carter nodded and said, "Yeah! You still have a lot too!"probably trying to make up for the ''evil buff scientist" part.

_**"Dad?" I said as we were getting off the A-40. "What's wrong?" **_

_**"No sign of them," he muttered. Then he must've realized he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled. "Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine."**_

_**Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar. I always knew when he was hiding something, but I also knew no amount of pestering would get the truth out of him. He was probably trying to protect me, though from what I didn't know.**_

"I was," Dad muttered.

"One more time, people, one. More. Time," Thoth said, glaring around.

_**Sometimes I wondered if he had some dark secret in his past, some old enemy following him, maybe; but the idea seemed ridiculous. Dad was just an archaeologist.**_

I snorted. We all (Carter, Dad, Amos and I) shared a look.

_**The other thing that troubled me: Dad was clutching his workbag. Usually when he does that, it means we're in danger. Like the time gunmen stormed our hotel in Cairo. I heard shots coming from the lobby and ran downstairs to check on my dad.**_

"I didn't realize I did that," Dad said thoughtfully once more.

"OKAY. Okay. Julius dances to 'I Love A Rainy Night' by Eddie Rabbit," Thoth announced. "I've got it on tape." He smirked.

Everyone laughed while Dad nearly choked on thin air.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, while blushing.

"Interrupting," Thoth replied, still smirking.

"Show it to us!" Jessica yelled.

"I will, later," he promised, and continued the story.

_**By the time I got there, he was just calmly zipping up his workbag while three unconscious gunmen hung by their feet from the chandelier, their robes falling over their heads so you could see their boxer shorts.**_

Carter and I laughed. "I remember that," Carter and Dad said.

"It was funny," Carter added.

I crossed my arms, partly wishing I had been there, and partly wishing I could hit Carter.

_**Dad claimed not to have witnessed anything, and in the end the police blamed a freak chandelier malfunction. **_

"But how would they have been hanging?" I asked doubtfully. "It couldn't have been a freak accident."

_**Another time, we got caught in a riot in Paris. My dad found the nearest parked car, pushed me into the backseat, and told me to stay down. I pressed myself against the floorboards and kept my eyes shut tight.**_

_**I could hear Dad in the driver's seat, rummaging in his bag, mumbling something to himself while the mob yelled and destroyed things outside. A few minutes later he told me it was safe to get up. Every other car on the block had been overturned and set on fire. Our car had been freshly washed and polished, and several twenty-euro notes had been tucked under the windshield wipers.**_

_**Anyway, I'd come to respect the bag. It was our good luck charm.**_

_**But when my dad kept it close, it meant we were going to need good luck. We drove through the city center, heading east toward my grandparents' flat. We passed the golden gates of Buckingham Palace, the big stone column in Trafalgar Square. London is a pretty cool place, but after you've traveled for so long, all cities start to blend together.**_

_**Other kids I meet sometimes say, "Wow, you're so lucky you get to travel so much."**_

_**But it's not like we spend our time sightseeing or have a lot of money to travel in style. We've stayed in some pretty rough places, and we hardly ever stay anywhere longer than a few days. Most of the time it feels like we're fugitives rather than tourists. I mean, you wouldn't think my dad's work was dangerous. He does lectures on topics like "Can Egyptian Magic Really Kill You?" and "Favorite Punishments in the Egyptian Underworld" and other stuff most people wouldn't care about.**_

Dad looked slightly hurt. I felt sorry and, judging by Carter's look, he did too.

_**But like I said, there's that other side to him. He's always very cautious, checking every hotel room before he lets me walk into it. He'll dart into a museum to see some artifacts, take a few notes, and rush out again like he's afraid to be caught on the security cameras.**_

"Not the cameras," Dad mumbled to himself.

_**One time when I was younger, we raced across the Charles de Gaul e airport to catch a last-minute flight, and Dad didn't relax until the plane was off the ground. I asked him point blank what he was running from, and he looked at me like I'd just pulled the pin out of a grenade. For a second I was scared he might actually tell me the truth.**_

_**Then he said, "Carter, it's nothing." As if "nothing" were the most terrible thing in the world. After that, I decided maybe it was better not to ask questions. My grandparents, the Fausts, live in a housing development near Canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The taxi let us off at the curb, and my dad asked the driver to wait. We were halfway up the walk when Dad froze. He turned and looked behind us. "What?" I asked. **_

_**Then I saw the man in the trench coat. He was across the street, leaning against a big dead tree. He was barrel shaped, with skin the color of roasted coffee. His coat and black pinstriped suit looked expensive.**_

_**He had long braided hair and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses. He reminded me of a jazz musician, the kind my dad would always drag me to see in concert.**_

"Amos," Carter, Dad, Jaz, Walt (and Anubis inside him), Alyssa and I said at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly.

_**Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I got the impression he was watching us. He might've been an old friend or colleague of Dad's. No matter where we went, Dad was always running into people he knew. But it did seem strange that the guy was waiting here, outside my grandparents'. And he didn't look happy. **_

_**"Carter," my dad said, "go on ahead." **_

_**"But - " **_

_**"Get your sister. I'll meet you back at the taxi." He crossed the street toward the man in the trench coat, which left me with two choices: follow my dad and see what was going on, or do what I was told.**_

* * *

**Okay, this is long. Over two thousand words! Anyway, the main pairing is Walt/Anubis/Sadie. Anubis is in Walt in this story, like the books. **

**Please drop a review and tell me what you thought. It makes my day! Thank you! **

**~Linds.**

**I love you guys!**


End file.
